Jealousy
by UnsuaveOffTheMattress
Summary: Phan fic based on jealousy that I took way too far. Angst, alcohol, anger, triple a, homies.


This was a tumblr prompt from god, and it's here because of reasons.

* * *

Jealousy

I find him on the sofa, his laptop closed beside him and his eyes averted to something on the wall that I can't identify. "Hey," I start, stepping into his line of sight as he doesn't acknowledge my presence at all. His eyes are glassy, though they don't meet mine, and have a puffiness around them that makes him look as though he's been sobbing. His cheeks are flushed and he remains motionless, his arms crossed over his chest. I inch closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you-"  
"Get your fucking hands off me." He hits my arm as he says this in a tone filled with little more than sheer hate.  
"Dan-"  
"Get away from me!" He demands, his words ever so slightly strung together.  
I stare at him for a moment, deciding that, based on the blankness of his dilated eyes, he's been drinking. "Why are you so upset?"  
"Like you don't know." He mutters this as he stands.  
"I don't know." I tell him honestly, backing away as he raises his hands to grab me. "Why don't you sit down and-"  
"Shut up!" The palm of his hand stings as it hits my cheek, and the blunt, intoxicated force is enough to throw me off balance. There's a darkness in his eyes that makes him almost unrecognizable, as even though he's been angry before and he's been drunk before, he's never been both at the same time. It's like he's possessed, like he's rabid as I stumble to the floor in fear. "Stop," I tell him as he stands over me. "Dan, stop, you're scaring me."  
"Oh," he drops down to his knees, getting close enough to where I can feel the pounding of his chest through his shirt as he grips mine and pulls me close. "You're scared?"  
I nod slightly, and he pushes me back hard against the floor.  
"You should be!" He stands back up, proceeding to throw every single glass bottle he's emptied from the tables and onto the floor. "You fucking should be!"  
A glass shatters as it hits the tile, and as hard liquor soaks it, I stand too and take hold of him.  
"Don't touch-"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Don't fucking-"  
"Dan!" I push him down onto the sofa and hold his shoulders tightly. "Talk to me."  
He looks away, but I take hold of his chin and turn him right back towards me.  
"Talk. To. Me."  
He exhales deeply, angrily, and shakes his head to get me to let go. "Now you wanna talk?"  
I don't respond to him, just look at him, at his eyes as they grow more and more lost by the second. This isn't a product of alcohol, no matter how concentrated or plentiful; this is a product of alcohol and something else, something that shouldn't go with alcohol, no matter how concentrated or plentiful.  
"You were supposed to be with me tonight." His voice is significantly lower, and his breaths are significantly heavier. "You promised we would go out tonight, remember?"  
I pause. "You're jealous."  
"No," he returns quickly. "I'm sick of you standing me up!"  
"Shh," I try, feeling how his hands start to shake. "You need to calm down."  
"And you need to keep your promises!" He's no longer angry all of a sudden—he's in tears. "I didn't want to sit here and get drunk alone tonight!"  
"I'm sorry," I keep my voice low as if to hint at him to do the same.  
"You said that last week!" He crumples onto the sofa, putting his hands over his face. "Last week when I sat here alone and got drunk and-" he stops himself after that and looks at me.  
"And?" I question, my voice shaking slightly.  
"Nothing," he puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket, holding onto something tightly as if I wouldn't notice.  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Dan,"  
"Nothing,"  
I force his hands out of his pockets, finding his fingers tightened around two bottles of chalky white pills. "What is this?"  
He lets go and shifts slightly, laying down an turning away from me. "I dunno,"  
"Dan!"  
"Good night."  
"No!" I turn him back over. "You can't just take things, Daniel!"  
"Well," he returns, looking up at me with big and sad eyes. "You can't just leave me alone."  
"Dan," I sigh. "I'm allowed to have friends, you know."  
He shakes his head. "Only me."  
"You have friends that you go out with, and I don't-"  
"No," he interrupts. "Only you."


End file.
